


Idle Days Of Summer

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Lily and Laura spend a little time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Days Of Summer

Lily swears she has never been happier than she is now, lying here with Laura curled into her side. She isn’t sure why it is that being with Laura makes her happy, but she doesn’t care. She needs to feel this, this contentment. Laura is smiling even as she moves to kiss Lily, a hand stroking through her hair. Neither girl has had the easiest time but, somehow, when they are here, like this, she doesn’t care. 

They are alone, left to do what they want. Neither girl’s mother had been too surprised by the relationship that had developed and, where some may judge, they never had done. It was easier here, like this, as a couple. 

Laura’s hand slipped over Lily’s, their fingers entwining as they lay together. Laura smiling again as she settles with her head on Lily’s shoulder. 

“I love you, Lil.”


End file.
